


Silver Patches

by LeoSapphirus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aging, F/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSapphirus/pseuds/LeoSapphirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB Week 2015 - Day 6: Silver (better late than never)</p>
<p>“This is what happens when you marry an old man.” Jaime exclaimed as he examined his facial hair in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Patches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters used in this fic are the property of GRRM, HBO, and the producers of Game of Thrones.
> 
> This work has not been betaed. All mistakes are my own.

“This is what happens when you marry an old man.” Jaime exclaimed as he examined his facial hair in the mirror. 

He’d had the odd silver hair since before they were wed. After six years of marriage, he was starting to get some sparse silver patches. They only made him look more distinguished. The man aged like a fine wine. He turned heads wherever he went. 

“Six-and-forty is hardly old.” 

“It must seem very old to a wife of two-and-thirty.”

“It absolutely does not.” She stated emphatically, her hands cupping his cheeks. She adored caressing his stumble, feeling the rough shafts of hair as they scratched and tickled her. Jaime leaned in and claimed her lips. She adored when he kissed her like that too. His eager mouth meeting hers, letting her know that he loved her.

They had an age gap upward of ten years. It had never had the slightest impact on their marriage. Though she supposed it was the type of thing some people raised an eyebrow at.

“I should probably just shave.” Jaime said against her throat. “The silver hairs have won.”

“But just the other day you said you were growing out your beard again because your face was cold.” It was an uncommonly cold winter.

“That was before I realized I was turning into Grand Maester Pycelle.” Jaime proclaimed ruefully. 

They both laughed. It was a preposterous exaggeration and they both knew it. 

“Just admit it Brienne, you’d like it better if I shaved.” He insisted.

“I would not, Jaime.” She huffed. “I love your beard.” He looked so ruggedly handsome when he grew it out. Plus, she enjoyed combing her fingers through it whenever they were curled up together.

“You loved my golden beard.” He corrected. 

“Yes." She admitted truthfully for she had loved his golden beard. "And I will love your silver beard no less.” That too was the gods honest truth.

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a graphic to go along with the fic.](http://sapphire-lions.tumblr.com/post/131072398984/jb-week-2015-day-6-silversilver-patches-by)


End file.
